this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Bojan
Overview Bojan is a soldier at the Military Outpost and serves as a Trader. He is a particular source of food, Medications, Weapons (Shotguns, Assault Rifles, and Pistols), and Ammunition; as well as a large number of Weapon Parts. At predicable intervals he will leave his post to report to a superior officer, leaving the player free to climb the nearby ladder or sneak inside the guard's post. Inside the guard's post is a locked locker containing a half of Bojan's trading inventory. These may include Weapon Parts, Assault Rifles, Shotguns ,Pistols or Ammunition. These items can be looted without being detected- however, timing, equipment and character selection must be chosen carefully. The other half is on the ground floor in the building next to the guard's post. If the player kills the soldier in the watch tower and leaves Bojan alive, then on the next visit to the Military Outpost Bojan will point his gun at the scavenger, mourn the dead soldier, and warn the player- but will not attack. Traded Items * Basic Items: Raw Food, Canned Food, Medications *Materials: Weapon Parts, Clean Water *Weapons: Pistol, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Ammunition Exchange Rate Using Katia, in warm weather, during the cigarette and alcohol shortage: * For 1 Moonshine Bojan gives 15 Clean Water * For 1 Quality Roll-Up Bojan gives 6 Clean Water * For 2 Quality Roll-Ups Bojan gives 5 Weapon Parts * For 5 Quality Roll-Ups Bojan gives 1 Bandages, 5 Clean Water * For 5 Quality Roll-Ups Bojan gives 1 Medication, 1 Clean Water * For 5 Quality Roll-Ups Bojan gives 1 Assault Rifle, 3 Clean Water * For 1 Moonshine Bojan gives 6 Weapon Parts Lets take the first example (1 Moonshine for 15 Clean Water). Using Bruno, the cost of 1 Moonshine is as little as 3 Clean Water + 3 Sugar- assuming the cost of fuel is negligible if we scavenge, chop furniture for fuel, or convert to fuel. So the trade is essentially: 3 Clean Water + 3 Sugar = 15 Clean Water. Subtracting 3 Clean Water from both sides, the simplified trade is 3 Sugar for 12 Clean Water. This trade is favorable (in normal trade 4 sugar = 7 clean water). Without Bruno the cost for Moonshine is 4 Clean Water + 4 Sugar. So the trade is essentially 4 Clean Water + 4 Sugar = 15 Clean Water. Subtracting 4 Clean Water from both sides, the simplified trade is 4 Sugar for 11 Clean Water. This is less profitable and can be argued almost not worth the trouble. Without Katia's trading bonus the player would barely break even. In conclusion, trading alcohol to Bojan is worthwhile if the player has both Katia and Bruno. It is almost a waste of time with only one of them, and not profitable at all if the player has neither of them. The value of a single Quality Roll-up appears unsubstantial. However, 4 Quality Roll-up's are crafted at a time- from 1 Tobacco, 1 Homegrown Tobacco (a direct craft from Herbs), and 1 Component. The sum of the wares is valuable and stacks to 20. During the tobacco shortage, 4 Quality Roll-ups are almost enough to buy an Assault Rifle. This is obviously favorable. For comparison, one Pistol costs 7 Quality Roll-ups during normal conditions (summer, no shortages) Katia. Category:Traders